


The Dog and the Witch

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Pax - Freeform, pax au, witchlyn, witchlyn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: A Mashup of my two AU's, Pax and Witchlyn verses.Anne summons something unexpected to her realm, just in time for an old enemy to make his appearance. Can she get him back home before it's too late?
Kudos: 16





	The Dog and the Witch

Pax was just trying to see what the commotion was.

He yawns as he gets up from his spot at the foot of his mistress’ bed, padding curiously to the open door. There, he sees a strange light coming from the green lover’s room.

Odd. That one doesn’t usually have light in her room this late.

He cautiously moves to the door, poking his head in. He doesn’t see anyone; not yet. The light is a small orb on top of the green one’s bed. Hovering over it. Kind of like a ball.

He looks around and cautiously moves forward. He jumps up on the bed; if he does this quick, maybe the green one won’t realize he’s done it and he can get back down before getting caught.

He sniffs it. Smells sweet.

He licks it.

Suddenly he’s surrounded by light, engulfed by it, as if it was a trap. He helps and tries to back up off the bed, but instead ends up falling down, down, down...

... and straight into someone’s arms.

She’s saying something. He’s not sure what - he’s a dog after all - but he knows she’s saying something.

When the lights dissipate, he’s found himself back in the green one’s room.

He hears his mistress down the hall. He wiggles free and rushes to her.

He stops at her feet. Expects pets.

She screams instead.

And that’s when he realizes that his mistress is not his mistress after all.

None of them are his family.

He growls.

The green-not-green one holds out an orb.

It’s tossed to him.

He licks it.

He blinks.

“Can you hear us now, boy?” Says the green-not-green one- wait.

**_Says?_ **


End file.
